Mercenaries
Mercenaries are NPCs for hire. Hire a mercenary that takes up a group slot, has a monetary fee and takes a small slice of experience and coin from fighting. A mercenary's purchase price varies by level. There is a larger upfront fee (5 Plat at Level 90) the first time you acquire that mercenary. The mercenary will then charge you an upkeep fee every 30 minutes; this amount also is increased as you level up. Level 90 upkeep fee is 25g per 30 minutes, or after the mercenary is killed. Once you dismiss the mercenary you must also pay the upkeep fee to bring them back. Like any group member, mercenaries take their cut of coin and experience, unless you change the loot options, but they do not take loot items. Upkeep * 0 - 10 : , Hiring (verified at l4) * 11 - 20 : , Hiring (verified at l11) * 21 - 30 : , Hiring (verified at l24 and l26) * 31 - 40 : , Hiring (verified at l32) * 41 - 50 : , Hiring * 51 - 60 : , Hiring (verified at about l52~l58) * 61 - 70 : , Hiring (verified at about l62) * 71 - 80 : , Hiring (upkeep verified at l71) * 81 - 90 : , Hiring (verified at l82 and l90) Mechanics Currently there are 10 Mercenaries to chose from: healer, tank, melee dps and caster dps. Healers and the dirge have a chance of actually rezzing you! No need to guess, their icons show their Archtype, and hailing them will tell you their class. Available types are Tanks, Healers, Melee DPS, Caster DPS, and Support mercenaries. You can manage your merc's appearance clothing via your persona window. Add any armor you want to your mercenary to display, but remember that they will get no additional benefit from it. It's akin to equipping a mannequin; the armor will remain with you. The suspend timer is 2 minutes. If you suspend your merc, you'll have to wait 2 minutess to unsuspend/resume them. When a merc dies he becomes suspended. You can resume him from the mercenary window in your persona or you can type /merc resume.Each time you resume your merc, you will pay the upkeep. If a merc loses too much confidence they will panic and suffer from a stat decrease. Avoid this by keeping aggro. Mercenary Slash Commands */merc ranged */merc melee */merc resume (unsuspends the merc) */mercname */merc attack */merc backoff Locations If you see one mercenary hanging around, there's likely more nearby. It is possible to sneak into other cities and hire their mercenaries. Once you have hired "foreign" mercenaries, they will appear also in your home town. Standard Mercenaries *'Freeport' **Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs ***Brenin Stoutheart - Tank ( Guardian ) ( -220, -55, -3 ) ***Stamper Jeralf - Healer ( Inquisitor ) - ( -237, -55, 14 ) ***Bellut Shortsong - Support Bard ( Dirge ) - ( -252, -55, -13 ) **On the harbor side of the Seafarer's Roost is a staircase leading down. At the bottom ( -243, -65, -10 ) you can enter a room where many mercenaries hang out. ***Dinaris Jounst - Melee DPS ( Brigand ) ***Gaeri Tallspire - Caster DPS ( Warlock ) *'Qeynos' **North Qeynos: ***In the basement of Irontoe's East. Look for Bouncer Johbal, he stands in front of the entrance. He hints these are mercenaries from other cities. **Qeynos Harbor: ***Fish's Alehouse and Inn: ****Outside ***** Jennis Proudhilt - Tank ( Paladin ) - ****There are mercenaries throughout the Inn, on all three floors. *****Bildi Pieflinger - Support Bard ( Troubadour ) *****Kyren Darkcloud - Melee DPS ( Swashbuckler ) *****Bdorn Alehammer - Healer ( Templar ) *****Firus Scorchtouch - Caster DPS ( Wizard ) *'Halas' **Coldwind Hall *** Bordis Glacierbane - Mage DPS ( Conjuror ) - *** Nevis Yewkus - Healer ( Mystic ) - *'Kelethin' **Jysolin Pub *** Trundo Flitterfling - Scout DPS ( Ranger ) - *** Keyrin Curetouch - Healer ( Warden ) - *'Gorowyn' **city complex *** Denva Loogei - Tank ( Berserker ) - *** Blurt Grasplung - Healer ( Defiler ) - *'Neriak' **Near DLW entry *** Gandol Deathwing - Caster DPS ( Necromancer ) - *** Vittia Direshadow - Tank ( Shadowknight ) - Not in game yet: *Beastlord *Bruiser *Fury *Coercer *Illusionist Elite Mercenaries Information on Elite Mercenaries is... that they're rare and more powerful. Note that they despawn for a while from the world when hired so there will be gaps between players being able to find them. These mercenaries are much more expensive then normal mercenaries. Matri Dut - The Stonebrunt Highlands - Nayad Kenny - believed to be found in "a dark forest" - A Billy doll - Healer A video showed this actually being available out in Great Divide. Details Unknown - Butcherblock Mountains next to the Lesser Faydark Griffin Tower Category:Mercenary (NPC Type) Category:Mercenary (NPC Type)